


Netflix and Chill

by MTL17



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Orgy, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Karen is invited to what she thinks is a girls night, but is actually more of a girl on girl night.This fic takes place after Season 1 of The Defenders and contains a very minor spoiler, at least for that season.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Defenders. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Karen Page couldn't remember the last time she had female friends. Well, she could, but it felt like several lifetimes ago now. Even back then she preferred the company of men, and during most of her life her friends had been exclusively male, at least up until now. Hopefully that was about to change, because as much as she loved Foggy there were things she just wasn't comfortable discussing with him. Although there was one thing she could only discuss with him, and Matt who was probably dead now, which was all things Daredevil. Thankfully she could discuss it with these women, as they were all in some way part of the vigilante team protecting New York that had been nicknamed The Defenders.

Most notably there was Jessica Jones, a private investigator with incredible super strength, and an intimidating attitude. Trish Walker, a radio host and former child star, who probably wouldn't be here if she wasn't Jessica's best friend, although Karen was very grateful she was as her presence seemed to soothe the super strong beast. Then there was Misty Knight, a bad ass Detective with a robot arm and her best friend Colleen Wing, two women who weren't officially part of The Defenders, but they should have been, and Karen definitely wanted to get to know them better. Then there was a woman she knew the most, and ironically like her wouldn't be here it wasn't for her connection with other superheroes, that being Claire Temple.

As soon as she had arrived Claire had given her a big smile, a welcoming hug, and most importantly of all a beer which helped with Karen's nerves. Then after more greetings and small talk they settled down to watch Netflix, at which point Karen started noticing some strange behaviour. For one thing the mighty Jessica Jones was sitting on her best friend's lap because allegedly there wasn't enough space, but there was another chair no one was sitting on. Almost as weirdly Colleen was sat in between Misty's legs, and about five minutes into the movie Misty started playing with her hair, which made Colleen preen happily. And Claire seemed to be watching her more than the movie, which suddenly made the couch feel very cramped.

So Karen finished her beer and made her excuses, "I'm going to get another drink. Anyone want anything."

There was a chorus of 'nos' and then Karen jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Once there she leaned against the nearest wall, took a deep sigh, and looked back into the room. Then she felt stupid. Everything seemed normal, and if anything she was the one being weird. She needed to turn her reporter brain off and stop seeing things that weren't there and just concentrate on having fun. Nevertheless she finished the beer on her own in the kitchen, which of course prompted her thoughtful friend Clare to come check on her, making Karen feel really embarrassed about her behaviour. Although then she found out something which would change her life, or at least the rest of the night, dramatically.

"Hey, are you okay?" Claire asked softly.

"I'm fine." Karen lied, and when Claire gave a look like she knew it the reporter defensively asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's always weird being the fifth wheel." Claire pointed out, "But hopefully it'll be easier now we have each other."

"What do you mean?" Karen frowned.

For a few long seconds Claire just stared at her, before smiling, "Take a look in there. Tell me what you see."

Karen frowned, but did as she was told, "Erm, four women watching Netflix?"

"Yes." Claire nodded her head, "And?"

Another few long seconds pause, and then Karen shrugged, "Nothing."

"No, not nothing." Claire leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Four women, two couples."

Yet another long seconds pause, and then Karen looked at her friend wide eyed and said, "Oh my God, I'm so dumb."

"You're not dumb." Claire chuckled.

"I am!" Karen insisted, "I'm supposed to be a reporter! Oh my God!"

"Hey, you at least half expected something, right? Jessica is in Trish's lap when she doesn't have to be, for God sakes. You must have noticed that." Claire attempted to soothe.

"Yeah, but... I still didn't figure it out." Karen grumbled.

"I'm sure you would have done eventually." Claire reassured, before smiling, "Although I kind of wish I hadn't said something now, just to see how long it took you."

"Clearly not quickly enough." Karen whined, before frowning, "Wait, they were together before, weren't they?"

"Jessica and Trish were. They're just incredibly good at hiding it, at least in public." Claire explained, "Apparently they've been on and off since they were like 15, but had been off since that whole mess with the mind control guy started, and now he's finally dead Jessica trusts herself enough to be with Trish again."

"And the other two?" Karen asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, that's all thanks to me." Claire grinned proudly, "See, I hooked up with Misty, and then Colleen, and then spent like more than a minute with them so I knew they had feelings for each other. They just needed a little push in the right direction, so one threesome later, there we are."

"One threesome with who?" Karen asked without thinking, before blushing, "Oh."

"Well, it wasn't just the one." Claire admitted with another wide grin, "One definitely did the trick, but they were so grateful they invited me back a few times. We're not dating... but, every so often, we have a night like this."

"A night like this?" Karen parroted, becoming pale.

Claire nodded, "You know, to Netflix and Chill?"

"Oh..." Karen blushed.

"But only if that's something you're interested in." Claire added quickly, "We're happy just to drink a few beers and hang out for a while, and save the sex for after you've gone. Well, Jessica will probably whine and complain, but don't worry, we can handle her."

There was a long pause, then Karen asked, "What, what makes you think I'd be interested in that?"

"I don't know..." Claire sighed, "I just get the right kind of vibe from you, sometimes. Other times? I'm not sure, but I thought it couldn't hurt to ask, right?"

Another long pause, then Karen blushed, "Well, I'm flattered, but... I, I've never..."

"Never? Really?" Claire questioned, and then when Karen just nodded she reassured her, "Well of course you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, but... just think about it? Okay?"

"Okay." Karen promised, quickly finishing the beer she'd grabbed and then taking several more as she was confident that she wouldn't be able to think of anything else for the rest of the night.

Not that she was given a chance to do it, because as soon as they walked back into the living room Jessica blurted out, "So, is she in?"

"She just needs to think about it." Claire reassured.

"Well do yourself a favour honey, and think fast, because the answer should be simple."Jessica grinned wickedly, before looking at Trish, "It was for us."

"Jessica, honey, don't pressure her." Trish scolded her girlfriend, before turning to Karen, "Seriously, no pressure."

"Right." Karen grumbled, before asking out of curiosity, "So, how exactly did you guys get involved with this?"

"We were asked." Jessica grinned.

"It wasn't quite that simple." Trish protested, and then when everyone else was giving her a look she pushed, "What? It wasn't! We'd just got back together, and we weren't sure this was right for us."

"You weren't sure." Jessica corrected her.

"But we talked about it..." Trish continued.

"I talked you into it." Jessica butted in.

"And we've never been happier." Trish finished.

"Wow..." Karen mumbled.

"I already told her the rest." Claire told her friends, who nodded.

There was yet another long pause in which Karen just stood there awkwardly, making everybody else worried she was going to freak out, so Jessica tried something risky, "Do you wanna see us making out?"

Another pause, this one brief, and then Claire blushed and nodded, "Okay."

Which of course was all it took for Jessica Jones to turn to Trish Walker, grab her face and slam their lips together in a bruising kiss. Misty and Colleen were more reserved, but they fell into a fierce kiss of their own while Claire just continued looking at Karen nervously. Which Karen actually found sweet as it proved she had at least one female friend worried about how she was feeling. Well, either that or Claire was just worried about scaring her off before she had the chance to fuck her. Honestly it was likely a bit of both, which Karen couldn't exactly blame her for. She would probably be doing something similar if the roles were reversed. Which didn't make this any less nerve wracking, but still.

This wasn't exactly a first for Karen. She had been to plenty of bars where drunken girls had attempted to make out with each other as a weird way of attracting men. Hell, she had even been one of those girls. But this was different. Now she was the man, and instead of just being the target of one of these ladies all of them wanted her, which was as flattering as it was scary. Although perhaps it was more the latter, as Karen was feeling very scared right now. Although that was mostly because of what was happening to her body as a result of what she was watching, instead of what she was watching, somehow while she had never really paid attention to the girl on girl kissing before now she couldn't look away from it, and surprisingly it was having quite the effect on her.

It just looked so... beautiful, and the women were just so into each other. In a way it made Karen feel like she was intruding on a private moment, and yet she wasn't, because she had literally been invited to be there to watch, which was bizarrely thrilling. The only downside to it was that poor Claire was completely left out, becoming an unnecessary third wheel, or in this case fifth wheel, to the proceedings. Of course, Karen could change that, if she was just brave enough to offer, but it took a while, and a lot of beer, to offer up the nerve to ask. That, and again she was just so lost in the sight of two pairs of amazing women, including at least one superhero, making out in front of her.

Finally though Karen walked over to Claire and timidly asked her, "Can I... I mean, can we... erm..."

"Absolutely." Claire grinned and pulled Karen down into her arms.

At first when she was grabbed Karen tensed up and prepared to argue, but then she remembered that Jessica was right, and she should embrace this unusual offer and just see where it went, because it wasn't the kind of offer she got every day. Besides, watching the kissing had done wonders to calm her nerves and replace them with almost overwhelming desire. Of course when she found herself being pulled into Claire's arms her nervousness quickly returned and she almost protested, until their lips came together and she found herself relaxing again. Because God, Claire was so good at this. Ridiculously good, to the point where Claire found herself melting into a kiss in record time.

That kiss seemed to last an eternity, and when it was broken Karen suddenly realised she wasn't sitting on Claire's lap any more. No, somehow the positions had been reversed without her even noticing, and that was far from the only change, as while Claire moved down to gently kiss Karen's neck the blonde reporter became intensely aware of the rest of the women staring at her intensely. It made her whimper with nervousness, which Claire took as an invitation to kiss her again, which was a wonderful way to distract her, even if it took a few long seconds again for Karen to get back into it. Then the pattern repeated until Karen seemed at ease with her audience, who very much wanted to be more than an audience.

"Do you want us to leave?" Trish suddenly spoke up, her words deafening in the mostly silent room.

Karen gulped, thought about it for a few long seconds, then hesitantly answered, "No."

This caused the other women to smile, Jessica even chuckling and looking like she was going to say something, before Trish cut her off with another question, "Do you know who I am?"

Awkwardly nodding Karen hesitantly replied, "Yes, I... I love your show."

"Thank you." Trish smiled softly.

"Your radio show! Not..." Karen tried to correct herself, before admitting, "Well, actually your old show too, but I know you hate it when people talk about that. But seriously, I listen to Trish talk all the time. Cl, Claire will tell you."

"I'm sure she will." Trish said, eyeing the woman currently worshipping Karen's neck, "But I'm also sure she'll tell you, people knowing about me and Jessica would be one thing. It's a poorly kept secret, which everybody knows, or at least suspects already. But this, well..."

"I won't say anything. I promise Ms Walker." Karen quickly promised.

"Thank you." Trish smiled again, briefly hesitating before moving closer and confessing, "Can I tell you a secret, Karen? Something else you have to promise not to repeat?"

"Yes." Karen replied hoarsely, then letting out a soft moan as Claire's teeth grazed her neck.

"My life would have been a whole lot better if I just been able to admit to myself that I like pretty girls, like you, more than any guy I forced myself to kiss." Trish admitted softly, "That the things I used to do with Jessica weren't just practice for the real thing. That it was the realist thing I ever felt, and I never wanted it to stop. Especially the kissing. Mmmmm, and kissing Jessica is wonderful. It's what I've always wanted from her, and she's so good at it, and we finally both admit that it means something. But we also really, really like kissing pretty girls like you, because it took us both so long to admit that's what we wanted to do. Which is why we are constantly kissing pretty girls now. Like Claire, and Colleen, and Misty, and it's why we'd like to kiss you now. So, can we? Please Karen, can I kiss you?"

There was a brief silence and then Karen nodded, even managing to squeeze out a soft, "Yes."

Which of course caused Trish to smile softly, leaning in and press her lips against Karen's. Patsy lean forward and kissed her! Patsy kissed her! And okay, this wasn't the character she had watched growing up, just the actress who played her, but it was still a total head rush and Karen was struggling not to freak out. Which was extra hard, considering one woman was kissing her neck and the other kissing her lips at the exact same time her childhood girl crush was kissing her, because they were all doing it at the same time. Which might actually explain why this was happening to her, as Karen suddenly vaguely remembered admitting to Claire after a few drinks she'd had a childhood crush on Patsy. Yes, she had mostly dismissed it as hero worship, but now she wasn't so sure.

Her so-called friend was definitely using that information against her now, although Karen couldn't really complain when it felt this good, and she was getting to fulfil a certain fantasy in the process. Before she could get over that Karen found herself fulfilling another fantasy as the moment her kiss was done with Patsy her incredibly soft lips were replaced by another pair of lips which were almost as soft, yet tasted somehow more of alcohol than Karen did. Which was because Jessica Jones was kissing her. THE Jessica Jones! Official member of The Defenders, and a total bad ass. And so, so freaking hot. And an amazing kisser. And just... fuck! How was this her life right now?

Instead of getting an answer to that question Karen just received another pair of soft lips to her own, followed by another as Colleen and Misty took their turns, before once again Claire was kissing her. The process was then repeated over and over again, albeit with the two couples sometimes pairing off to kiss each other when given half a chance, and then later different combinations pairing up. Hell, a few times Karen was just left to watch, too far gone to complain or even think about leaving, or even remembering why she would ever want too. At least until a hand slid underneath her shirt, causing her to tense up and realise hands had been roaming her body for quite some time now. It also of course caused the groping and kissing to stop in favour of thankfully the other women checking in with her.

"Can we?" Claire asked softly, and then when her friend didn't immediately reply she quickly backtracked, "We, we don't have too, of course. Like I said, you can just watch."

Karen gulped, then after a long pause softly admitted, "It's okay... I... I want this."

"Oh?" Claire grinned.

"But, you first." Karen quickly added, "All of you."

Which of course caused Jessica to smirk and quickly reply, "Works for me."

It pretty much only took a few seconds for Jessica Jones to strip off her clothing, obviously eager to get started with the real fun. Everyone else was a little more slow and sensual about it, especially Trish Walker and Claire Temple, the two women that Karen easily wanted the most. Karen then tried to follow their lead, although she was clearly nervous and unsure of herself, and it didn't help that the other women chuckled at this. Then, realising their mistake, they sat back down around in front of her on the couch. Surrounding her. Which should have been scary, but again Karen found herself welcoming it, especially as it felt like seconds later her clothing was gone and lips were once again on hers.

Then lips were on her neck and lips, then neck, lips and breasts, then just... everywhere. Well, not quite literally, but it felt like it, as while Misty worked on her neck and Claire worked on her tits Jessica and Colleen were kissing her feet, and Trish was kissing her hand. Which should have been too much, far too much, especially at this early stage, but it wasn't. It was wonderful, and Karen couldn't get enough. Especially of Claire's lips, which went back and forth between already hard nipples where she could take them into her mouth and swirl her tongue around them, flick them, and just suck them, all of which just made her crying out with pure joy.

Karen was used to men spending the very minimum amount of time on her tits before moving on to more fun things, but Claire seemed to linger there for an eternity, bringing her hands into the mix along the way before finally kissing her way down Karen's stomach. Then just as Karen thought she was going to get some relief Claire ignored her pussy in favour of kissing her way up to and down her thighs, making Karen squirm under the attention. Especially as her childhood crush Trish Walker took this opportunity to go after her boobs. Which was a bit of a squeeze, and an awkward position, but Karen was grateful for it. Although she was also annoyed by it, because it was more of a tease, and that was the last thing Karen wanted more of right now.

Things got so bad Karen actually found herself whimpering, "Please, fuck me! I need to be fucked. Please... Claire, eat my fucking pussy! Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

Which of course made Karen blush as she couldn't believe she was actually saying that to another woman, but before she even had time to really think about it she felt something finally touching her pussy. Something she recognised as a tongue, only this was a woman's tongue. Claire's tongue. Claire pressed her tongue to the bottom of Karen's pussy and slowly slid all the way up, before lingering on her clit. Which was mentally overwhelming, but only added to the physical pleasure she received from that first lick, so as a result Karen cried out in pure pleasure. Which was then quickly followed by a whimper of need, because one lick just wasn't enough. Thankfully, it wasn't long before she was receiving more.

There was a few long seconds in which presumably Claire allowed Karen the chance to adjust to the idea, especially given the other women stopped whatever they were doing and held their breath, obviously afraid that Karen was going to freak out. And initially she was, it was just that everything felt too good for her to put a stop to it, especially that lick to her pussy. So the only thing that came out of Karen's mouth was more cries and whimpers of pleasure, along with gasps and moans of equal delight, when Claire finally started licking her pussy again. Which took longer than Karen would have liked, but then her friend quickly established a slow but steady rhythm which made it easy to forgive her.

Shortly after this Jessica kissed her way up one of Karen's legs, passed Claire and up her stomach to join her precious Trish in worshipping Karen's tits. Initially Trish just seemed so lost in what she was doing she was reluctant to let anyone join her, but then she saw who it was, smiled around a nipple and then moved aside so that two people in a relationship could simultaneously work on Karen's tits. God, what a thought? What a reality. And if that wasn't enough, Misty cupped her face and pulled her into a soft yet demanding kiss, which Karen thoroughly enjoyed... but it meant she couldn't enjoy the sight of all that was happening to her, so eventually she broke the kiss and looked pleadingly at the cop. Thankfully Misty got the message and went back to worshipping her neck, Colleen eventually joining her even though again it was a tight squeeze.

Many years ago Karen had been part of a so-called devils threesome with two guys. Sexually it had been one of the greatest nights of her life, and despite everything surrounding it she remembered it fondly. Especially the part where she had been the centre of attention, two people pleasuring her at the same time. Although now she thought back to it her lovers had been rather selfish, shoving their cocks into her pussy and mouth like she was a cheap whore. Which had been part of the charm of that night, but this was different. This was multiple people worshipping her at the same time, and not just two guys, but five women, making her the centre of a lesbian gang bang. Which was overwhelming, but Karen was honestly loving every second of it.

Despite believing herself to be straight at the beginning of this 'Netflix and Chill' session Karen would be very happy for this lesbian gang bang to last all night, or maybe even forever. Which should really make her rethink the whole being straight thing, especially as she was enjoying it all so much. And maybe later she would have a proper sexuality crisis and freak out, and probably drink a lot, but right now Karen was too lost in pleasure to truly be afraid about that. Although there was one thing she was worried about, namely whether she'd be able to return the favour so she could do this again. If, if she could eat pussy so her friends would fuck her again? Or more accurately, could she eat pussy even a fraction as good as Claire was eating hers right now?

Honestly Karen doubted that she could, but maybe she could return just enough pleasure to be able to be included in the next Netflix and Chill night. And it would probably be easier if she started with Claire, as she was most connected with her, and therefore most comfortable with her, and more than anything Karen wanted to return this favour. But she had to admit, the idea of going down on THE Jessica Jones? On a bad ass cop, and a Ninja? On Patsy? That was some ideas that she was finding increasingly appealing, almost to the point where she was considering asking one of them to sit on her face as Claire made her cum. But before she could work up the courage she suddenly received one of the most powerful climaxes of her life.

While she had been lost in her own head Claire had been busy increasing the attention to her clit, going from brushing against it with every other lick to almost every lick, and then to every single lick. Then she started lingering on it, and taking it into her mouth where she could really lick and suck on it passionately. Which alone was easy enough to bring Karen to the edge of orgasm, but just as she fully realised it was happening Claire pushed her tongue inside her pussy. At the same time Jessica and Trish bit down on her nipples, while Misty and Colleen were now sucking on her toes, the combination of those things just all too much for Karen.

That powerful climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as all five women seemed to effortlessly work together to squeeze the most amount of pleasure out of her, then just as she was about to pass out they brought her down from her high just as effortlessly and took turns kissing her back to life. Claire was last, and unlike the others she didn't spend time pressing her lips to other areas on Karen's body. No, she went straight from her pussy to her mouth, which was something Karen had experienced before with guys, and to experience it with Claire was amazing. Each of those kisses were long, but especially the last one, giving Karen plenty of time to taste herself on Claire's lips and tongue before her friend pulled back and smiled at her.

"How do you feel?" Claire asked softly.

It took a few long moments for Karen to find the words, then she grinned, "Like I've been covered in chocolate and thrown to the lesbians."

Which got a chuckle from the others, though Jessica protested, "Hey, there are no lesbians here. Except maybe Patsy."

"Jessica!" Trish hissed.

"What? You know it's true?" Jessica pointed out to her girlfriend, before turning back to Karen, "You think Claire is good, just wait until you let Patsy eat your pussy. I swear, no one's ever been more eager for anything."

"Sounds like a plan." Karen flirtatiously grinned at Trish.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Claire complained playfully.

"Oh?" Karen raised an eyebrow and returned her attention to her best female friend, "What did you have in mind?"

Claire blushed slightly as she hesitantly began, "Well..."

"This is were we break out the toys." Jessica jumped in, wanting to get things moving, "The plan was to make you watch me and Colleen get fucked, and maybe make you consider joining in. If you like you can join right from the start, or you can just watch for a while. Either way Trish is going to fuck me in the ass right now. Right Trish?"

"In the-" Karen blushed.

"You are such a bossy bottom." Trish grumbled.

"I... I've never..." Karen stammered.

"I prefer the term power bottom." Jessica said dryly.

"I'll watch." Karen said firmly.

"Great." Jessica grinned, getting on all fours in the centre of the room and then focusing her attention on Trish, "You know what to do."

"Brat." Trish grumbled fondly, even as she and Misty got up to retrieve some strap-ons.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Claire double-checked, sitting beside Karen while her friends got into position, "That was a lot for a first time, so no one will think any less of you if you want to call it a night."

"No, it's okay, really..." Karen insisted softly, before admitting with a blush, "I, I kind of want to see this."

"Yeah, seeing Jessica Jones getting ass fucked is pretty hot, right?" Claire grinned wickedly.

"And Colleen Wing." Karen said softly.

Karen was about to ask if Colleen was getting ass fucked too, but before she could summon up the courage to ask she got her answer. Well, more accurately she got a very strong hint, but if it was a story it would be definitely enough evidence to print, which made Karen think about printing her experience tonight. Which of course would never be published in any serious newspaper, but just the idea of it was kind of hot. Extremely twisted, but hot. Especially if she imagine the part about watching two women sodomising another two, including Trish 'Patsy' Walker butt fucking Jessica Jones. Although she could definitely get some attention by printing it online.

The point was Misty and Trish were now equipped with cocks, kneeling down behind Colleen and Jessica, and pulling something out of their girlfriends' asses. It took a few long seconds for Karen to figure out what they were from this distance, but Trish was nice enough to hold herself where she could see it, making her realise it was a butt-plug. Karen barely got the chance to blush over that when Misty was handing hers to Colleen, who put it in her mouth and started sucking it. Jessica then did something similar, except Trish shoved hers straight into her mouth, which the super strong woman seemed happy about given the way she was moaning. Or maybe that was from the taste of her own ass, or a combination of both.

After giving Colleen and Jessica a few long seconds to clean those plugs Misty and Trish grabbed hold of their strap-ons with one hand so they could guide them to their targets, while using the other hand to pull apart the cheeks to make sure they would have plenty of access. It was so intense to look into the eyes of Jessica and Colleen as they were penetrated, especially when their eyes widened and they cried out, indicating the deed was done, but it wasn't enough for Karen. No, in that moment she needed a better look, so she suddenly got up and walked around so that she could see that Jessica Jones was indeed taking it up the ass, and she wasn't the only one. Oh God, two women were getting butt fucked in front of her. Oh God!

"Oh God!" Karen gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

Which caused everything to stop and Claire cautiously ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... wow!" Karen murmured, before smiling a little, "You two are so slutty."

"Yes we are, now stop wasting time and fuck me!" Jessica groaned, prompting chuckles from most of the other women.

Obviously eager to oblige Trish pushed forwards a little bit, causing a few inches of dildo to disappear into the most private hole of Jessica Jones. Misty then followed suit with pushing some of her dildo into Colleen's butt, and then the process was repeated, except this time the ass stuffing was simultaneous. Which Karen got the perfect display of as those cheeks continued to be spread, first with one hand, then with two once the toy cocks were very far enough up the back passages of Colleen and Jessica. Something which deeply disgusted Karen, and yet she couldn't look away from the obscene sight. Oh fuck, things had escalated really quickly, and she had gone from hanging out with her first real female friends to this. Oh fuck!

"Oh fuck..." Karen found herself murmuring, and just in case the other women took that negatively she quickly added, "Fuck them! Fuck their asses!"

Happily picking up the ball and running with it Jessica cried out, "Ohhhhhhh, fuck us! Fuck us hard and deep! Oooooooh Goooooddddddd, fuck me Trish! Oh Trish! Give me every inch of your dick! Mmmmmm, I want it all in my ass! Please? Give it to me! Fucking fuck me! Oh Trish! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Trish, aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yessssssssss!"

Seeing Karen was now on board with this twisted act Trish wasted no time burying every inch of her cock inside Jessica's slutty little ass and then started to fuck it, while poor Colleen was made to wait as Misty continued to go slowly, most likely because she was savouring the act, although one way or another it might have also been for Karen's benefit. Either way Karen appreciated it, because it was an interesting contrast, her eyes constantly switching between the dildo still slowly disappearing into another girl's ass hole while a different girl's ass hole was now officially getting fucked. Although she enjoyed watching two butt holes getting fucked just as much, and it wasn't long before Colleen was officially getting sodomised too. Which Karen became so transfixed on she didn't notice Claire sneaking up behind her.

"Can I do that for you?" Claire asked softly and hopefully.

Karen frowned and initially wondered what she meant, before realising she was touching herself. And these were no casual touches she could brush off, but one hand wrapped around her left breast and the other rubbing her cunt. This revelation had her blushing, partly for doing this publicly, but mostly because she had been so lost and turned on by watching four women having butt sex she hadn't even noticed her hands moving to those places. Now though she could think of little else, especially as she couldn't stop, at least not for long, Karen slowly getting over her initial shock and tearing her eyes away from the incredible sight in front of her to smile bashfully at Claire, even as she started touching herself again.

"I'd... I'd like that." Karen admitted with another blush.

"Good." Claire grinned widely and wickedly, moving closer and then softly encouraging, "Just relax. I got you."

It took a few long moments to do so as Karen was just so on edge, but loving friend that she was Claire slowly eased her into it, gently stroking her back and side, while kissing her shoulders and upper back. This actually caused Karen to let out a deep sigh, close her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing Claire to press her very feminine body against her back, the blonde unable to deny what was happening as the brunette's boobs, and particularly her hard nipples pressed into her back. Also, Claire's wet pussy was now resting against Karen's butt, soft lips were against her neck and knowing hands was sliding over her body, soon taking over from her own hands by gently pushing them away and making Karen feel even better. Which was really saying something.

For a few long moments Karen became lost in those soft touches, so much so she almost forgot about the other four women in the room. Hell, the entire world fell away and it was just herself and Claire, indulging in her first ever lesbian experience. Well, mostly. Karen was still vaguely aware of the sounds of pleasure coming from the other women, especially Jessica who was constantly swearing and calling out Trish's name. That last thing was actually kind of sweet for Jessica Jones, although inevitably it was abandoned in favour of begging for more, which was something Karen just couldn't miss, even if Claire pushed a finger inside her during the begging, making it harder for her to concentrate on what the other women were saying.

"Fuck me harder Trish! Oh fuck, pound my ass and make me cum!" Jessica moaned, more or less repeating that for a few minutes, before inevitably getting more graphic, "Tear open my fucking ass hole and make me cum like a bitch! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, harder Trish! Mmmmmm, harder! Fuck my ass hard and deep. Give me everything you got. Come on, give it to me! Ohhhhhhhh shit, give it to me now, you washed-up has-been. Oh yes, I want Patsy to pound my butt hole like the kinky little lesbian top she turned out to be! Oh yeah Patsy, wreck my fucking ass! Destroy it! Please Patsy, ass fuck me and make this so-called superhero your bitch! Yesssssss, that's it, ohhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmm, who's an amazing butt fucker? It's Patsy! It's Patsy! I really, really want to cum for you! Oh my God, ohhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, fuck me and make me cum, aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeesssssssss, oh Trish, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd!"

When Jessica finally became incoherent Colleen simply cried out, "Please Misty, make me cum! I want to cum for you. Please? Oh please Misty, mmmmm, make me cum! Oh God!"

Either because she wanted to annoy Jessica, or just because she wanted to hear her girlfriend beg, it was quite a while before Trish actually increase the pace, but when she did this big strong superhero came almost instantly. Meanwhile Colleen barely got started when Misty gave her what she wanted, resulting in the deadly Ninja almost cumming just as hard and as frequently. It was hard to tell whether this was because Misty was taking pity on Colleen, who was normally not much of a talker, or whether it was more to annoy Jessica. It was probably a combination of both, but Karen wouldn't be surprised if it was more the latter. Either way the result was the same, unlike the initial sodomy Jessica and Colleen receiving the same treatment almost simultaneously, and then continuing to receive it for an impressively long time.

That treatment involved Trish and Misty pounding into the asses of their girlfriends so hard that it was almost like they were the ones with the superpowers. More impressively they held on as Jessica and Colleen started hammering their asses back against them, which was particularly impressive in Trish's case as at least Misty didn't have to worry about super strength. Hell, it probably should have been impossible, but Trish rode Jessica Jones like she was a wild horse being broken in, the surprisingly submissive superhero violently cumming in the process. Colleen too, at times their cum literally squirting out of their cunts, making Karen more curious than ever to try anal, even as her butt hole quivered in fear over the brutal pounding that two other butt holes were taking at that moment.

Karen could even vividly picture it in that moment, a huge cock pounding in and out of her most private hole, ideally while her pussy was being fingered just like it was now, meaning that she would be getting fucked in her back hole and her front. Ideally by Claire Temple. Oh yes, her friend seemed to know her body better than she did, easily bringing Karen to the edge of climax and keeping her there for an agonisingly long time, to the point where she thought she might just cum from watching the obscene sight in front of her. Then, just as she was finding the words to beg for it, Claire finally showed her some mercy by pushing a second finger inside of her and beginning to rub her clit, which was all it took to finally push Karen over the edge of orgasm.

Just before this Karen had started pushing her butt back against Claire to at least return some of the pleasure, prompting her friend to start grinding herself against her back and her backside in a way which had them both whimpering. To Karen's surprise this was actually enough to make Claire cum, which was actually a bit disappointing as she was hoping to reward her dear friend for everything she had just done for her. Taste her very first pussy, and make another woman cum in her mouth. Hell, if Claire had asked for her ass Karen would have probably given it up in that moment, but she didn't ask. No, instead she gently brought them both down from their highs, as first Misty and then Trish abruptly pulled their cocks out of the asses of their girlfriends.

Which of course inspired Jessica to complain, "Hey!"

"Oh relax." Trish scolded, slapping her girlfriend's ass, "You can ride me later, but Colleen clearly needs a rest, even if she won't admit it, so why don't you show Karen the kind of fun we have after anal?"

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "You sure."

"Don't worry Jess." Claire grinned against Karen's neck, "She just has to watch, for now."

"You too." Misty told Colleen softly, just in case there was any confusion, "Do what Jessica does."

Which was surely bad advice to take in most circumstances, and as far as Karen was concerned this was definitely one of them given after briefly shrugging Jessica turned around on her knees, wrapped her lips around the dildo which had just pummelled her butt hole and began greedily sucking it. The perverted whore even moaned loudly and shamelessly from tasting her own ass, and then continuing to do so as she bobbed her head up and down the strap-on she had been sodomised with. If that wasn't bad enough Colleen did the same with Misty's strap-on, albeit giving it a long, slow blow job compared to Jessica practically inhaling the toy. Fuck, Jessica even took the whole thing down her throat, which was another thing which Karen shouldn't have found enticing, but she did.

If that wasn't bad enough the ass holes of Jessica and Colleen remained widely open even as the minutes ticked by, proving that their girlfriends did one hell of a number on them. Which was probably alright for Jessica, as Karen was pretty sure she would eventually heal thanks to her supernatural powers, but Colleen looked like she was crippled for life. Which should have been the final straw to make Karen run screaming, and promise herself she would never try anal sex, or anything she had just seen. And yet somehow, even that extreme seemed worth it for the type of powerful climaxes that Colleen and Jessica had received. Hell, it might just be worth it for the orgasms Claire had given Karen.

Actually the last orgasm hadn't been quite as satisfying as the others. Easily better than what she could give herself, but... it was kind of like a tiny candy bar. It gave her an initial sugar rush, but she was craving more soon after. Which probably had a lot to do with the fact that Claire didn't stop, her body continuing to be pressed against hers so intimately, and her hands gently stroking her pussy and tweaking her nipples. Oh yes, Karen was ready for more already, and it was extremely difficult not to beg for the kind of treatment Colleen and Jessica had just received, given the powerful effects it had on them. At the very least Karen should go down on Claire, and return the favour from earlier, right? Although surprisingly, Claire didn't seem to agree.

"You should probably go." Claire said dismissively as she suddenly pulled away from Karen.

"Wha, what?" Karen stammered.

"You should probably go." Claire repeated, before pointing out, "This was only supposed to be a preview to see if you wanted to join us properly on our next Netflix and Chill night. So, think it over, and if you decide you want to do more, just come back next week. If not, we'll understand, and we promised to find time to hang out with you without having sex with each other."

"Oh." Karen blushed, bashfully adding, "Okay?"

"Now, like I said, you should probably go, because things are about to get even weirder." Claire grinned.

Karen kind of wanted to ask what she meant by that, but at the same time she really, really didn't. Honestly, Karen didn't know for sure. She was so confused. But Claire was probably right, she should get out of here, sober up, and have a serious think of what she should do next. Although it became extremely hard for her to continue collecting her things, getting dressed and leaving as she watched the other five women exchanged kisses and disappear into the bedroom for yet more lesbian fun, the pretense of Netflix clearly well and truly over for the evening as they embraced what they were really here for. God, Karen was so jealous of them, which she couldn't have imagined when arriving, and made her blush as she turned off the TV and finally left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Defenders, or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Karen Page was standing outside of the apartment of Claire Temple, trying to work up the courage to knock. Last time she was here she didn't know what she was getting herself into, but now she knew she was here to Netflix and Chill. And not simply the literal, chill out with some girls and watch Netflix, but the euphemism for sex. In this case lesbian sex with pretty much every woman she knew. Which should have kept her away, as she considered herself to be straight, but she just couldn't stop thinking about what happened last time, and all the things that they might do if she came back for more. So now here she was, and even though she knew she could back out at any time, it truly felt like if she knock on this door there would be no going back.

Instantly she was reminded why when a goddess of a woman answered the door when she finally knocked, who smiled widely greeted her warmly, "Karen! I'm so happy you came."

The obvious joke combined with just that beautiful smile, and once again thinking about the other night, had Karen blush in and stammering, "Well, you know... I..."

"You don't have to explain." Claire reassured softly, before stepping back and holding the door wide open, "Please, come in."

For a few long moments Karen hesitated, but really, how could she resist enough like that? Or refuse Claire anything? Which of course, was what Karen was afraid of. And yet, here she was, especially nodding her head and walking into the Lions den knowingly and willingly this time. Which seemed to be a fight to accurate chronology, given she pretty much instantly walked into the main room, where Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Jessica Jones and Trish Walker were all waiting for her, and instantly look at her angrily. Predictably they then had the decency to then look away to give her a chance to catch her breath, all accept Jessica of course, which was just as predictable. What wasn't as predictable was Jessica then getting up and strolling over to her.

"Hey." Jessica smiled softly.

"Hey?" Karen replied nervously.

"You want a drink?" Jessica offered.

"God yes." Karen admitted softly.

"Great..." Jessica said, reaching out and grabbing Karen's hand, "Come with me."

Briefly Karen hesitated to comply, which meant she stumbled forwards when Jessica started pulling her along, which caused her to cry out in a mixture of surprise and pain, although was more the former than the latter. Then again Karen was confident there was going to try and force her to do anything, and she was almost as eager for a drink as Jessica seemed to be eager to give her one. No doubt so they can get started with what the brunette actually came here for. Which just made the blonde was nervous again, to the point where as soon as she was given a beer Karen pretty much downed it in one, which got a predictable response from the infamous Jessica Jones.

"Wow, a girl after my own heart." Jessica quipped.

"You have no idea." Karen grumbled before downing another beer, and then quickly clarifying, "I, I mean the drinking thing. Not the, you know. Well, maybe. I'm, I'm still figuring that part out."

"Relax honey. Just breathe." Jessica soothed, "That's totally normal. So I'm told."

"Really?" Karen breathed a sigh of relief, "So you went through the same thing?"

"God no. I have known what I wanted since I was sixteen." Jessica confessed.

Recovering quickly Karen quipped, "Kinky lesbian sex?"

"Trish." Jessica corrected, before grinning, "Well, both. But mostly Trish. Always Trish."

That last part was surprisingly vulnerable, and caused Karen to smile as she gently pried, "She makes you happy, huh?"

"More than anyone." Jessica admitted, before realising what she was doing, grabbing a beer and quickly downing it after dismissing adding, "Cause you know, the sex is great."

"I remember." Karen blushed, hesitantly asking, "Is, is that how it always is between you?"

Jessica hesitated, "This is off the record, right?"

"Absolutely." Karen reassured, "I don't want it getting out that I was doing stuff, you know?"

"I don't mind that." Jessica admitted, "I just don't want to be quoted saying and doing anything sappy. I have a reputation to uphold. But..."

"It's hard to be grouchy when you're in love?" Karen offered.

"Hey! You do more than grouchy if you'd gone through half the stuff I had." Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"I know." Karen said softly, "It wasn't a criticism. I'm glad to see you happy. I hope to find someone who make me that happy one day."

Jessica hid her reaction to that by downing another beer, before admitting, "We didn't get a great start. Me and Trish. But then I saved her from an abusive relationship, and then one thing led to another. Back then she was at the peak of her fame, and I'd just got my strength, but it was like... all we really had was each other. We are both starving for affection, and only source was each other. That kind of connection, that bond, I didn't think anything could break that. But then something did, something truly terrible, and it was never truly over. Even when I... and, and I just wanted to run back into her arms, but being anywhere around her made her a target, and it just... it broke me. But now he's gone for good, and I finally got to be with the person it feels a meant to be with, and is even better than I imagined."

"Wow..." Karen murmured, not sure what else to say.

"And yes, she was always the top." Jessica smiled, trying to get them back on track, although she had to get serious again to do it, "See, back then, just didn't have all the choice in her life. She didn't have the luxury of choosing which would you do, or who she wanted to date, as Mommy dearest made all those decisions for her. Hell, Dorothy was the one who pushed Trish and acting in the first place. All Trish could controls was what she put in her body. Apparently her Mom didn't care what she was taking, as long as she did everything she said. But Trish used to say that her first real choice, was me. Sure, I was her knight in shining armour, but I never would have asked her for anything in exchange. But, after years of not being control, that was the only thing she craved when together, and it was more than happy to give it. Because, because I felt guilty about being the only surviving member of my family I welcomed her taking control and punishing me, right from the start. Even if it did get real kinky, real quickly."

"Really?" Karen grinned and blushed at the same time.

"Uh-huh." Jessica grinned, "She had all my cherries before I was 18, and I was addicted to her the second I tasted her pussy. Mmmmm, if I had to be monogamous with anyone it would be her, and I would happily munch on that theme for the rest of my life. But as to really great thing about my relationship with Trish. We decided early on we were too young to commit to monogamy, and now? Things are better then than they've ever been, and I have all these amazing women who literally fight each other to give me what I need. And I really, really hope you'll be one of them."

"Me too." Karen softly admitted.

"So..." Jessica grinned, "Can I eat your pussy?"

"What?" Karen blushed.

"Sorry, I've got no fault. And trying to do better, but, you know. Now, what's a nice, PG way to say that?" Jessica asked herself thoughtfully, before then asking Karen in a deliberately high-pitched tone and almost mocking smile on her face, "Please, can I go down on you?"

"No, it's fine, I got it. It's just... Claire text me that tonight the focus was going to be on you." Karen explained.

"Making it easier for you to come here." Jessica nodded, "Well don't worry, Claire didn't lie you. In fact I get pretty cranky if I don't get gang banged at least once a week."

"Don't you mean crankier?" Karen scoffed.

For a few long seconds Jesse just stared at her, enough to make Karen slightly worried, then Jessica chuckled, "I knew I liked you. Yes, crankier. And if we met a few months ago, when I was still going on months without being with Trish you know just how good you have it, even compared to me now in a bad mood. But now I'm in a very, very good mood, because tonight or for the woman in their going to take it in turns to fuck my slutty little ass, mmmmm, and any other hole they want, in the way they want, because I know each of them can give me exactly what I want. But newsflash, reporter, everyone here easier to play with the new shiny toy. Even me. Or maybe especially me, because while your little friend is imagining how cute you'd look face down and taking her strap-on, I want what she already had. What she moaned happily about the entire time, and told this was the yummiest little treat she ever had."

During that speech Jessica slowly, and even initially cautiously, approached Karen, who backed up against the wall, but make clear with flirtatious smiles that she didn't mind, then softly murmuring, "Yeah?"

"Yeah?" Jessica confirmed, leaning in to grow in Karen's ear, "Here's the plan... I'm going to take you back in the middle of that room, sitting down on the couch, and while you and the others pretend to watch Netflix I'm going to slide my mouth all over your body. Worship it, until I reach your pussy, and finally learn how you taste. See if it's as good as Claire said it is, which I'm sure it is. Then I'm going to lick your pussy nice and slow until you beg me for more, and then I'm just going to keep licking you. Mmmmm, and I'll keep licking your little pussy until you tell me exactly what you want, and even then, I may not give it to you. I might just keep torturing you for the fun of it, until I feel like getting gang banged. Or Trish tells me otherwise. Then, I'll fuck you with my tongue until you cum in my mouth and all over my face. That sound good to you?"

Karen gulped, and then softly admitted, "Yeah."

"Good." Jessica grinned, pulling away, grabbing some beers and back towards the main room, "Remember to grab what you came for."

For a few long seconds Karen just stayed exactly where she was, her mind racing about what had just happened, and what she should do next. There was still part of her screaming to run, especially after that speech, but equally because of that speech a bigger part of her want to stay, so that was exactly what she did, albeit after a moment to compose herself. Then she slowly made her way back into the main room, barely remembering to grab what she came for, despite Jessica reminding her, which made Karen blush. She then blushed even more when upon her return all eyes focused on her, which Karen could still feel after she lowered her gaze and slowly made her way back to the seat waiting for her in the centre of the couch.

A little worried by her friend's nervousness Claire asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"We've already discussed it." Jessica said impatiently, "Don't you trust me?"

"No one was talking to you." Claire grumbled, before turning to the reporter who blushed and nodded.

Just in case that wasn't enough for her friend Karen softly said, "I'm good."

"See? It's all good." Jessica grinned, downing her latest beer before walking over to the reporter, straddling her and telling her with another grin, "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Jessica didn't really give Karen a chance to agree given that she pretty much instantly leaned down to kiss her, but to be fair to her that agreement came in the form of the other woman pretty much instantly kissing her back. Even initial hesitation was probably more out of the suddenness of the escalation therefore hesitation. After all Karen had come here expecting something like this, and had been given more than a fair warning, and now? Now she was massaging Jessica's tongue with her own and moaning into the kiss. Karen even allowed her hands to wander, albeit after Jessica had already started cupping her tits. Which was over the clothes, and Jessica felt she should get some credit for that, even if it didn't last.

As far as Jessica was concerned she should even get credit for sliding her hand underneath Karen's clothes to massage her bra covered breasts while moving her lips to her neck, because as far as she was concerned that was PG-13 for this night, at least compared to other stuff which would come later. At least one of which Jessica was eager to get too, even if it involved pulling away for a few long seconds to take off her own clothes. Jessica wanted to tear them off, but a stern look from Trish reminded her that the best thing under this circumstances was a strip tease. Especially as it clearly pleased the others, including Trish, and more importantly Karen, who stared lustfully at her the entire time. Then just return to the couch, and with a little help from the others and the reporter herself removed Karen's clothes.

Once they were both naked Jessica straddled the reporter again and gave her another long kiss. Well, it was a long kiss by her standards, especially when she was eager to move on to more fun things. Then she got her head down to Karen's tits and wrapped her lips around a nipple. Which to be fair was more foreplay bull-shit, but with their lips no longer attached Karen was free to let out these adorable little gasps, whimpers and moans as Jessica began switching back and forth between swirling her tongue around that nipple and sucking on it gently. Then Jessica kissed her way from that breast and over to the other one so she could give it the same treatment, before going back and forth between them.

Unfortunately just as Jessica was about to move on she felt a hand on the back of her head firmly encouraging her to stay where she was. She had her eyes closed so she wasn't exactly sure who it was, but it was pretty much a safe bet that it wasn't sweet little Karen. No, it was most likely Claire. The bitch. Or possibly Trish. Actually, Trish was the most likely candidate, especially when Jessica opened her eyes and looked up to see that Claire was kissing Karen, which annoyed her, both because this was meant to be her one on one time with Karen, and it was muffling those adorable sounds. Oh well, eventually that hand encouraged her to go downwards, and Jessica didn't need to be told twice. In fact, she practically dived down and started attacking her target.

Karen certainly wasn't surprised that Jessica would need prompting from Patsy to slow things down, but she was very grateful to the former child star for doing just that as she was still very new to all of this, and very nervous. She'd like to think that regardless of how bold Jessica was she wouldn't run screaming, because it wasn't everyday a superhero was going down on you, but Karen was very grateful for this intervention as it allowed her time to relax before they moved on. Just enough time as it turned out, because when Jessica Jones finally dived her head down and slid her tongue over the reporter's pussy Karen cried out in pure pleasure. Which unfortunately broke the kiss that she had been enjoying with Claire, although it was worth it to properly savour the moment.

After all, this was another woman going down on her, something which had only happened once before, and that was by a different woman. The woman sitting to her left. Her dear friend who had dragged her into this insanity, and now Karen was getting her pussy eaten by her second ever woman. And not just any woman, a superhero. Jessica Jones, a foulmouthed, intimidating woman who Karen had been equally impressed and intimidated by when they first met. And now here she was, munching her cunt like it was nothing. Oh fuck, Karen thought she might cum just from the mental stimulation of it. Or Jessica's eager licking? Probably both.

For better or for worse Trish gently smacked Jessica on the back of her head, which was all it took to make this superhero who was stronger than the rest of them combined slow her role, and then preen as her girlfriend awarded her by stroking her head like a pet when obeying the silent command. Which was equally amusing as it was hot, and while it didn't exactly stop Karen from wanting to cum the decreased pace of the licking meant it was much farther off. Which was almost definitely a good thing, as it gave her a chance to savour this, and more importantly it allowed Clare to lean over and kiss her again. Oh yes, Karen liked that very much.

What she liked even better was when Claire moved down to her neck Trish took over kissing her lips, the two tops then taking it in turns and once again making Karen feel like a piece of meat to be ravaged by hungry animals, just like she had last night. That rather vivid image became even more potent when Misty and Colleen were added into the mix, at first just kissing her feet, before moving up to take over kissing her lips and neck while Claire and Trish moved down to lick and suck her tits. And of course, while that was going on Jessica was gently licking her pussy, with a surprising amount of patience for her. Which was more than welcomed, something Karen made very clear whenever her mouth was free.

Mostly Karen did that with moans, gasps and whimpers, but occasionally a few words slipped out, such as, "Oh Jessica, mmmmm, that feels so good! Sooooooo gooooooooddddddddd, mmmmmm yesssssssss! Lick me! Lick my pussy you beautiful bitch! Oooooooh yesssssss, oh fuck! Lick me! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yessssssssss!"

Jessica was mad at the others for interrupting Karen's words and muffling her sounds of enjoyment, but at the same time she couldn't blame them, as she knew how hard it was to be forced to just watch and not participate in the fun. Besides, in a way they were helping her by overwhelming Karen with so much passion that she couldn't even think of leaving, which was the last thing any of them wanted. Which included Karen, whether the reporter was aware of it or not. That was very clear given the way that her body was responding to Jessica, especially that incredibly wet and unsurprisingly yummy pussy of hers. Oh yes, this pussy was telling Jessica all she needed to know about just how much Karen was loving this.

Of course that pussy was also the main reason that Jessica wasn't complaining right now at not getting Karen all to herself. After all, as a lesbian sub, worshipping pussy was one of the things Jessica lived for, going right back to the very first time she tried it. As always when going down on a woman Jessica found herself flashing back to that fateful night, shortly after she had saved Trish from her mother for the first time, and one thing had just led to another, resulting in Jessica finding the best possible way she could show Trish just how much she cared about her. True, she didn't care about Karen nearly as much, but it was still thrilling to be licking pussy, especially for the first time.

Which was why she had admittedly got a little carried away at first, but Trish's firm hand on the back of her head was more than enough to put her in her place. It always had been, even during their first time together, and once again Trish was guiding her to do the right thing, slow down and make this last. To savour the taste of Karen's cunt, which of course couldn't compare to Trish's twat in Jessica's very biased opinion, but it was still amazing, the pussy addicted 'superhero' instantly loving it and craving more. And more was exactly what Jessica got, just those initially gentle licks more than enough to give her plenty of yummy liquid to collect.

To be sure she got the majority of it right from the start Jessica had wrapped her mouth around the entrance to Karen's cunt, and for the most part kept it there throughout the pussy licking. There were a few exceptions, like when she started lingering her tongue on the reporter's clit, and then later took it into her mouth to suck on it. The latter of which she normally saved for making a woman cum, but Karen resisted begging for more for a surprisingly long time, which was at least partly because most of the time her mouth was busy. This meant Jessica had to be a bit more creative than usual, and while she tried to resist doing that for a while just in case she got permission from Trish or Claire, ultimately she just couldn't resist pushing Karen to her limit, and then inevitably beyond it.

Karen felt very proud of herself for stretching her limits before begging for more. Granted, it helped a lot that she was constantly being kissed by one of four other beautiful women, while the fifth was constantly licking her pussy and the others were worshipping other parts of her body, but she still felt she deserved a lot of credit. Especially as she had done better than the night before. Partly because Karen and Jessica just didn't have the same connection as Karen and Claire, although Jessica was more than making up for it with her skills as a pussy licker, which might even surpass Claire's, something Karen wouldn't have thought possible when she had arrived here tonight. But it became undoubtedly true, especially towards the end.

It had been bad enough when Jessica had been attacking her clit with her tongue, but to wrap her mouth around it and actually suck it? It was just too much, especially with Colleen and Misty currently sucking on her tits, Trish kissing her neck and Claire kissing her lips. Karen broke the kiss to try and beg for more, but apparently Claire wasn't ready for her to do that, as her closest friend here grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into another forceful kiss, silencing her once more. This actually happened a few times as Jessica continued tormenting her, relentlessly trying to get what she wanted, until finally Claire took pity on her and allowed her to give the Private eye what she so desperately wanted, so she could get what she wanted even more desperately.

"Make me cum!" Karen cried out desperately once her lips were free, adding with a whimper, "Oooooooh please, pleassssseeeee Jessica, mmmmm, make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, please just, ah fuck, oh yesssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd yeeeeeeessssssssss!"

Unsurprisingly as soon as Karen started begging Jessica moved her tongue to her entrance, and after a few long seconds the brunette pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into the blonde's pussy and then started thrusting it in and out. Although Jessica barely got a chance to work up a rhythm before Karen went crashing over the edge of a powerful climax which made her let out a loud scream. She continued letting out happy sounds, albeit they were muffled as once again her friends took turns kissing her, although Karen barely kissed back, and any amount that she did was just out of instinct, as her whole world revolved around Jessica Jones, that incredibly skilled tongue of hers, and of course her orgasms. So, so many orgasms.

She got a surprising amount of time to savour that first one as even Claire left her alone, happy to watch Karen enjoy the moment, while Jessica was busy swapping out her tongue for her mouth so she could greedily swallow girl cum. But then the onslaught continued, quickly overwhelming Karen to the point that she could no longer think coherently. Although her last coherent thought was how much she wanted to keep going back to this ecstasy. And more importantly, to return it. Oh yes, she felt an increasing need to go down on another girl, and while Claire was the obvious candidate for that Karen also very much wanted to eat all these women out, and right now she especially wanted to return what Jessica was making her feel.

Jessica knew that the plan was for Karen to immediately return the favour by strapping on a dildo and filling her pussy up while the others took turns on Jessica's ass and mouth. That was more than enough for Jessica, as it meant there would be one extra person using her slutty little ass. If Karen wanted to directly return the favour later Jessica certainly wouldn't object, but honestly she would only want to do it if it could be in a 69 so she could get more of this yummy treat. Besides, it always felt weird to just receive oral pleasure to her, even when Jessica was alone with her girlfriend, as it always felt like it was something she should be doing so she could fulfil her role as a lesbian bottom.

So she was more than happy to fulfil that roll now. She had been throughout the pussy licking, but now Karen's cum was squirting out of her cunt, which was Jessica's favourite time during a rug munching, because even though it meant that sadly it was the beginning of the end for at least this act it meant she got the reward she had been working towards. A reward she swallowed every drop of, at least at first. Of course Jessica could hold any woman in her strong grip, and used her enhanced abilities to get every drop of cum any girl had to offer, but she'd never do something so dominant. Besides, it was fun to deliberately not keep up, as it meant her face was covered in first pussy cream, and then girl cum.

Most of the liquid she would get later, or one of the other women would most likely lick off of her face and feed it to her, but Jessica like leaving at lease some of it where it. Which was to remind her that she was a pussy loving slut, especially while she was getting fucked by cock wearing women. But there was for later. For now she simply concentrated on swallowing cum, and of course giving Karen as many climaxes she could. Which involved her shoving her tongue back inside the other woman's pussy pretty much as soon as Karen's first climax was over and returning to the tongue fucking until she made the reporter cum again. This process was then repeated over and over again, like always, although there was one slight variation this time.

Normally Jessica wouldn't even consider using her fingers, as that seemed far more like a top thing to do, but Karen was very much like her it seemed, and Jessica knew how much she loved it when particularly Trish fingered her. So she made the tremendous sacrifice of moving her mouth from Karen's entrance to her clit and began ravenously licking and sucking it while slipping first one and then two fingers into the other girl's cunt. Which immediately got a positive result, making Karen cum so hard and frequently Jessica soon felt a tugging on the back of her head, signalling it was time to stop. As always she was reluctant to do so, but sensing how exhausted Karen was, and very much wanting her to be awake for this next part, Jessica reluctantly pulled away from that yummy treat and jumped back onto the reporter's lap.

Karen had been on the verge of passing out, so it was mostly good this had happened, but she still whimpered with disappointment when those talented little fingers and that hot little mouth moved away from her pussy. Deep down she was also grateful, because she knew it would mean more pleasure in the long run, but she just couldn't help herself. Then all of a sudden Jessica was in her lap and kissing her, making Karen taste herself on her lips. Which she remembered receiving last time, and compare to other things it was no big deal, but she was just so exhausted it was hard to kiss back, and the amount that she did was more out of auto-pilot than anything consciously she did. Then just when she was recovered enough to get back into it they were told to stop.

"Jessica, take Karen to the bedroom and equip her with a cock." Claire suddenly ordered, "Mmmmm, and then start preparing it for your slutty little pussy."

"Yes Claire." Jessica beamed, not even waiting for her girlfriend to confirm as it was an order she so desperately wanted to obey.

Which meant that Karen suddenly found herself pulled up into strong arms and carried across the room, into the bedroom and gently laid down on soft sheets. Which she certainly didn't object too, it was just weird for a girl roughly the same size as her to do this so effortlessly, almost like she weighed nothing. Then the next thing she knew Jessica was strapping a dildo around her waist, which felt weird and wrong. It was also weird for Jessica to start sucking her cock, but Karen objected to that a hell of a lot less, because it was one hell of a show, and also one hell of an ego boost to have Jessica Jones bobbing her head on a cock sticking out of her crotch. Especially when far more dominant women were gathering around her, and collecting and attaching cocks of their own.

"Okay, that's more than enough for your slutty little cunt. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, push Karen's cock into your twat so we can take turns with your other holes." Trish ordered firmly.

"Yes Patsy." Jessica cheeked, clearly trying to annoy her girlfriend so she would 'punish' her with a harder ass fucking.

Although Karen certainly didn't dwell on what Jessica said, and it was unlikely anyone else except maybe Trish did, as the infamous Jessica Jones crawled on top of a dildo wearing reporter, lined herself up with that toy and then pushed downwards on it. Jessica then let out a loud moan as her pussy was penetrated and then slowly stuffed with strap-on cock. Karen's strap-on cock! Oh God, this woman who could crush her without breaking a sweat slowly pushed her pussy all the way down a cock sticking out of Karen's waist, until she was sitting on her lap with the full length inside her. Then after briefly savouring the moment Jessica began bouncing up and down on Karen's cock, much to the delight of all involved, most of whom just watched for a few long seconds, before getting involved again.

Then Trish softly asked, "Lube, or spit?"

Turning to her girlfriend Jessica made her answer very clear, "Give me your cock! I want to suck your cock! Mmmmm fuck, please Trish, spit roast me. Make me suck a cock while I'm riding one. Please? Ohhhhhh, you know my slutty little ass hole doesn't need lube, oooooooh, and you know how much I love sucking cock, mmmmm, especially your cock, so give it to me. Give me your cock. Please Trish? Mmmmmm, please Patsy, give me your big fucking cock! Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, give it to me, oh fuck!"

For a few long seconds the other women just listened to Jessica beg, which Karen could definitely understand given what a filthy mouth Jessica had on her. Then one by one they went up to her for a spit shine, although each of them stayed where they were which then allowed Jessica to go back and forth between them for a little while. Karen wasn't sure what was more impressive, just how deep Jessica took those dildos down her throat, would eagerly she sucked them, or the fact that Jessica kept bouncing up and down on her cock the entire time. No, the most impressive thing was that Jessica took whatever the other women had to give her, which included a little face fucking, most notably from Trish, and yet this little slut clearly still loved it.

"You like that, huh? You like that?" Trish taunted while thrusting in and out of Jessica's mouth, and then after she pulled out she pushed, "Say it again! Go ahead, call me Patsy again. See what happens."

Which of course led to Jessica boldly looking at Trish and taunting her, once she had regained her breath, "Is that all you got, Patsy?"

"God, I love you." Trish chuckled, shoving her strap-on down Jessica's throat and fucking it even more brutally than before for a few long seconds, then pulling out and ordering, "Now, you want me to fuck your ass? And really think about your answer."

"Yes... Trish." Jessica pleaded, deciding not to push her luck, "Please ass fuck me like the anal whore I am!"

"Good girl." Trish condescendingly kissed Jessica's forehead, shooing the other tops away while she got down behind her girlfriend and ordered, "But we both know you can do better. So go ahead, do it. Beg me to fuck your slutty little ass hole! Mmmmm, and spread your cheeks while you're at it. No, Karen, you spread her cheeks. Oh yeah, show me that pretty little fuck hole I own, while she just concentrates on begging to be ass fucked like the shameless anal whore she is."

Obediently Karen spread those cheeks as Jessica shamelessly begged, "Please ass fuck me Trish! Ass fuck me in front of all our friends, mmmmmm, including that reporter. Give her the best story in town, ohhhhhhh, which she won't print, because she totally wants to be in my place. Yessssssss, I can tell this cute little bottom doesn't want to be your friend, Patsy, mmmmmm, but she does want to be butt fucked by you! Oooooooh yesssssss, fuck me Trish! Fuck my ass! Please baby, I wanna be fucked in the butt by you, mmmmmm, while ride another cock with my pussy. Oh yes, I want to be double stuffed, please double stuff me, oooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, stuff my front and back holes, oh God, then my mouth too, ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck me!"

Trish just admired the sight before her for a few long seconds before pressing the tip of her strap-on against Jessica's ass hole and pushing forwards. Shameless anal whore that she was Jessica first moaned with delight, then cried out with pure joy as her most intimate hole stretched wider and wider to accommodate Trish's cock until that man-made meat slipped through her back door and into her butt. Honestly Trish wasn't sure what she loved more, that incredibly perverted sight, or Jessica's reaction to it. Which continue to be the case as she pushed inch after inch of dick deep into her girlfriend's bottom, as Jessica continued encouraging her.

"More! Give me more, mmmmmmm, oh Trish, give me every inch! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, give me every inch of that cock up my ass!" Jessica moaned shamelessly, sounding more like a porn star than the grumpy woman that Karen had first met, clearly completely lost in her lust, "Yesssssss, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oh Trish! Stuff my ass Trish! Stuff it full of cock! Oh fuck, I want every inch in my tailpipe! Yeahhhhhhhh, every inch of one cock in my butt, mmmmmmm, while there's another cock in my cunt! Oh shit, give it to me Patsy! Mmmmmmm, fuck yes, you know what I need! You always have. Oh God yes, ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh!"

Much sooner than was decent Trish's thighs came to rest against Jessica's butt cheeks, announcing that 'Patsy' had buried every inch of her girl cock into the bowels of her bitch. Then after a brief pause she officially began to sodomise the other woman, pumping her hips back and forth and thus causing the dildo to slide in and out of Jessica's slutty little ass hole, which continue to be on perfect display thanks to Karen continuing to spread Jessica's cheeks. Oh yes, everyone was getting a good look at Patsy butt fucking her submissive girlfriend, Trish once again slipping into the fantasy of filming this kind of debauchery and posting it online so everyone could see what had become of their childhood hero.

As a child star Trish Walker just couldn't escape her past, no matter how hard she tried to be taken seriously. The media had raked her over the coals for problems with drug and alcohol abuse, some of which she deserved, and every little fashion mishap or relationship which didn't work out was all over the gossip magazines. But oh, if only they could see her like this, in the middle of a lesbian orgy and fucking her girlfriend in the ass. And not just any girl, but the infamous Jessica Jones, a woman with superhuman strength who everyone thought was topping her. Almost certainly this would end her career, if it ever got out, but what a way to go, and bizarrely she would probably earn the respect of some of the people who mocked her for a living.

When they were home alone Trish would become so lost in this fantasy that she could sodomise Jessica for hours with a smile on her face. For better or for worse she had to share now, something Claire reminded her of with a simple cough, and honestly Trish wanted too. She really did. It was just so hot to see Jessica in such an intimate way, and she knew just how much her slutty bottom adored it. But that didn't make it easy to stop fucking Jessica and let someone else have a turn, especially when she was sodomising her best friend turned girlfriend. So even though Trish was awoken from her thoughts by that cough she initially ignored it in favour of getting to fuck Jessica's ass for a little longer.

Claire knew exactly what Trish was doing, and she certainly couldn't blame her for it. She knew from experience just how hot it was ass fucking the infamous Jessica Jones, and just how hard it was to give it up when it was someone else's turn. Besides, as Jessica's girlfriend it was up to Trish to loosen up Jessica's ass for a fucking. Those were the rules which they had all agreed to, even if Jessica was the last person who needed the help. Besides, it seemed only right that Trish get first dibs on Jessica's most intimate hole. However as much as they liked to give each other some leeway when it came to this it was definitely someone else's turn, namely hers, and there was only so long she could wait before insisting upon it.

"Come on Trish, share the wealth." Claire gently prompted.

"Yeah Trish, let someone else have a turn." Jessica quickly agreed, "Mmmmm, there's plenty of my ass to go around."

"You just want an excuse to get a cock in your mouth." Trish playfully scolded her girlfriend.

"Duh, that's the whole point of the night." Jessica pointed out, "Besides, it's not like you don't get this ass all the time, mmmmm, and we both know you love to triple stuff me, so please Trish, oooooooh, please just do it. Triple stuff me! Make me airtight! Ohhhhhh yesssssss, stuff all my holes, ah God!"

In the middle of Jessica begging for what they all wanted Trish abruptly pulled her dick out of the other girl's butt, shuffled back a bit and then smirked at Claire. Which was all the encouragement Claire needed to replace Trish and shove her cock up Jessica's slutty little ass. Well, she did take a few long seconds to admire the baby gape Trish had created, and silently promised herself Jessica's butt hole would be gaping at least twice as wide by the time they were done, a thought which was no doubt shared by her friends. Then came the second anal penetration of the night, much faster than the first as Claire knew that the last thing Jessica wanted was for her to be gentle right now. Something Jessica was only too happy to confirm.

"Fuck my ass Claire, fuck it good!" Jessica pleaded, "Mmmmmmm, stuff every inch of your cock up my butt and pound me like the anal whore I am! Come on, don't wuss out on me. Fuck me! Fuck me in my slutty little ass nice and hard while Patsy fucks my throat! Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, just like that, oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Happy to oblige Claire steadily pushed forwards until every inch of her dick was buried as deep as it could going to Jessica's butt, and then she started pumping her thighs back and forth and thus officially beginning to ass fuck the infamous Jessica Jones. And oh, it was just as satisfying as it always was. God, Claire still remembered meeting this rude bitch, and if she had known what she knew then that first meeting might have ended differently. Ideally with Jessica bent over a toilet seat, her dirty jeans and underwear down around her knees as Claire hammered her ass hole with just about anything she could find. Which had happened several times in between then and now, but it was even more satisfying to sodomise this bitch in front of company.

Especially as that often meant Jessica was taking it in multiple holes at once, in this case a nice little DP were each and every thrust Claire gave to Jessica's slutty little ass pushed her equally slutty cunt down on Karen's dick. Sweet Karen, who continued looking overwhelmed by everything that was happening, but at the same time welcomed it, even as things became more twisted. Namely by Trish shuffling around until she was kneeling directly in front of her girlfriend, her ass flavoured cock about an inch away from Jessica's face. Of course if Jessica wanted to be made airtight she was going to have to beg for it again, something which she obviously had no problem with.

"Gimme that cock! Please, I want it!" Jessica whined, before sweetening her tone, "Please Trish, give me your cock. I wanna taste my ass on it. Mmmmmmm, get every single drop like the ATM whore I am! Oh Trish, I'm your ass to mouth whore Trish! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, I'm your ATM slut, but please make it crystal clear to everyone by shoving your cock in my mouth. Please? Do it while my other holes are being stuffed so I can be your little air tight whore too! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's what I want! Fuck me! Fuck all my holes, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I love it! Please Trish, give it to me! Oh please, mmmmmmffffffffffff!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Trish smirked, after giving Jessica what she wanted.

Colleen was feeling very jealous right now. Of Jessica? Absolutely, especially when Trish finally pushed her ass flavoured cock into her girlfriend's mouth, Jessica moaning loudly and shamelessly as she tasted her own butt and was officially made air tight. Which was a wonderful humiliation Colleen was very, very familiar with, and as she continued watching she couldn't help wishing it was her taking a cock in each one of her holes. But she was not here tonight to be submissive. No, she was here to be dominant, which wasn't a problem for her, as she was just as jealous of Karen, Trish and especially Claire right now as they had their way with the infamous Jessica Jones. But at least for now, Colleen could indulge in her submissive fantasies.

In truth her preference was by far submitting only to Misty. After all, Misty was the one to take her anal cherry, forever connecting them in a wonderfully perverted way, and meant it just felt natural to submit, which was why Colleen found herself mostly the bottom in their relationship. Hell, even as Jessica Jones was getting triple stuffed Colleen found her gaze wandering over to her girlfriend and thinking certainly not for the first time how amazingly hot, powerful and dominant she was just standing there wearing her strap-on. Which of course led to Misty giving her a grin, Colleen blushing and then going back to watching the triple fucking and trying to imagine herself in the place of one of the dick wearing women.

She tried to concentrate on Claire, who looked like she was in heaven pounding Jessica's submissive little ass, but mostly Colleen found her eyes drifting to where Jessica was sucking Trish's strap-on. Mostly because the giant slut was already pushing the dildo into her throat, meaning it was only a matter of time before she had cleaned that cock of every drop of her butt cream. Which was hardly a surprise, because they all knew what that meant, namely Claire pushing her dick into Jessica's whore mouth and giving her more ass juice to clean. Which in turn meant that Jessica's ass would be available for fucking, and as much as Colleen wanted to be the one to fuck it, there was something she wanted even more.

"My turn." Misty said firmly, and then when Claire gave her a look she protested, "What? Trish's cock is clean, which means this ass to mouth ho has got to be desperate for more butt cream. Isn't that right, Jessica?"

Somewhat reluctantly removing her mouth from Trish's dick Jessica confirmed, "Yes please, mmmmm, please Claire, give me your cock! I want it in my mouth so I can keep tasting my slutty fucking ass!"

There was a brief pause, and then Claire reluctantly pulled her dick out of Jessica's ass, then slapped those meaty cheeks nice and hard, "Fine, but just so you know, I'm not done with your whore ass!"

"I hope not." Jessica grinned, before opening her mouth wide like a baby bird.

Happily taking the hint Claire shoved her dick into that open mouth while Misty quickly got behind Jessica and roughly shoved her cock up her ass before anyone had the chance to take her place. Like Colleen, who now more than ever was jealous of the woman ass fucking the infamous Jessica Jones, and yet at the same time jealous of the Private Eye for having her girlfriend's strap-on up her butt. God, as good as Misty looked just wearing a cock she looked even better when she was pounding it in and out of another woman's ass. Especially as her own meaty cheeks jiggled with every thrust, almost as much as Jessica's, which reminded Colleen of another frequent desire of hers, namely pounding that big black booty. Oh yes, that would be a true heaven.

Jessica definitely felt like she was in heaven right now. Or possibly as close to it as she would ever get, given the things she felt responsible for. Then again, she wasn't the same overwhelmingly depressed woman she'd been in the past. She couldn't possibly be, not when she was once again back with the love of her life, meaning everything was right in the world. In fact, everything was better than it used to be, as instead of having one beautiful woman to dominate her and give her what she needed she had multiple women, all gang bang her right now and treating her like the shameless lesbian slut she craved to be, which again, made this an absolute paradise for her. Which was why she desperately ignored the growing need to cum.

She always held back during sex. Partly so she didn't hurt anyone, but perhaps more importantly, and certainly more pleasantly, Jessica was used to holding back so she could savour every precious moment of the pleasure she could feel from it. And not just her own selfish pleasure. No, a true bottom like Jessica desperately needed to pleased the dominant women around her. She also craved their approval, something which they all knew, even Karen, because she didn't need to be told. It was so obvious. Luckily these wonderful women were only too happy to give her what she needed, whether that was gently stroking her hair, and sometimes her body, laughing and chuckling with delight, or best of all giving her the kind of verbal encouragement Jessica lived for.

The downside to verbal encouragement was that it made it harder and harder for Jessica not to beg to cum. Especially as the amazing women around her continued to share her holes like the piece of meat she was, taking it in turns with their favourite fuck hole, and the one Jessica most like to be fucked, and then shoving their ass flavoured dicks into her mouth for cleaning. Better yet there was more of them than ever before, as Karen was voluntarily the one stuffing her cunt. Which might be the reporter’s new permanent role, and Jessica was definitely okay with that. Then again, Colleen had surprised her, and continue to do so tonight whenever it was her turn, so much so that it was actually the thrill of the more submissive switch pounding her ass than a total pro which pushed Jessica into pleading for mercy.

"Harder! Please fuck me harder and make me cum!" Jessica whimpered with desperate need, becoming louder as the others gave her a chance to continue begging, which was difficult as another cock was shoved in her ass, "Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, that's sooooooooo gooooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk! Mmmmmmm fuck, I love it! I love it up the ass! But I need more! Please give me more. Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd, make me cum! Or at least fuck me harder! Please? Oh God, pound my fuck holes, mmmmmmmm, fucking destroy them with your girl cocks! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I want my ass wreck by big fucking strap-on cocks like the little lesbian slut I am! Please, please, please, please, please fuck me, ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!"

Once again proving how wonderful they were the other women ignored her until tears of need were literally sliding down Jessica's face. Then Colleen finally began increasing the pace, which was all it took to pushed Jessica right to the edge of orgasm, and leave her an completely incoherent wreck. Something Colleen left her for an impressively long time, before a series of things pushed her over that edge. Namely Colleen was again increasing her pace, Trish shoving her strap-on back into Jessica's mouth, meaning that even though it was clean Jessica was taking it in three holes again, and even Karen helped by thrusting up into her cunt. All that, combined with the fact that her ass and particularly her pussy were being fucked by practically two bottoms, reinforcing the fact that she was the biggest bottom of the group, made Jessica cum maybe harder than she'd ever cum before. Which in itself was kind of an appetiser to what came next.

Misty was so proud of her girl. Colleen had always been an awesome top when she wanted to be, which was unsurprising as she was a total bad ass, but she submitted to Misty so freely that it was sometimes easy to forget just how capable she was. Then again Jessica Jones was the biggest bottom Misty had ever met in her life, and if anyone could coax dominance out of the most submissive of women it was her. The fact that submissive little Karen was now literally fucking Jessica was proof of that, even though she only continued with the occasional awkward thrusts upwards instead of transitioning into the constant pussy pounding that Colleen would given the same situation. Which really made Misty appreciate what her girlfriend usually bought to the table under these circumstances.

However what Karen was doing was more than enough to make Jessica cum that little bit harder than she would if it was just one cock in her ass, with Colleen doing most of the work for a few long glorious minutes. Then without needing to be asked Colleen pulled her dick out of Jessica's butt and moved aside, allowing someone else to take over. Which Misty had been making sure would be her by standing real close, and thankfully no one tried to stop her as she had enough of sitting on the side-lines. Which was the one downside for Colleen being an additional ass fucker, but luckily Jessica Jones had superhuman endurance, which would no doubt allow her to take everything they all had to give her.

The shameless butt slut certainly cried out with pure pleasure when Misty shoved her cock pretty much all the way up her bitch ass in one hard thrust and then started pounding that slutty little booty nice and hard right from the start. Admittedly Misty didn't give her everything she had right away, because even Jessica Jones had to have her limits, but if anything this was harder for her to hold on as the submissive bitch began putting an extra bit of superstrength into thrusting back at her, almost knocking Misty off her in the process. That was unacceptable, so Misty quickly began increasing her pace until she was giving the other woman everything she had. Which admittedly didn't stop Jessica from thrusting back at her, but at least Misty was better prepared for it.

Having done this countless times to particularly Jessica and Colleen, but other girl she hooked up with too, Misty was an expert at holding back her own climaxes, even if it had never been so hard with all the build-up, especially being so proud of her girlfriend for pounding Jessica's ass like the anal slut she was. And sure enough, she was able to make Jessica cum multiple times before she even felt a strong urge to do so herself. But after the great performance her girlfriend had put on, and considering the pure tops were next, Misty tried to hold herself back longer than ever before to make this butt fucking truly epic. She wasn't sure that she succeeded, but when she started cumming it was hard for her to care.

Claire in turn was very proud of both Colleen and Misty for their performance, but most of all she was proud of Karen. Oh yes, for someone who had been so hesitant and timid about all this Karen had once again fully embraced the kind of naughty things they did together, and without even having to be asked she was thrusting up into Jessica's pussy, making the superhero cum even harder. Sure, it certainly wasn't constant, and Karen looked hesitant and nervous, especially when compared to the effortless confidence that Colleen and Misty were showing, but there was something so endearing about it. And honestly, just plain cute. Especially as it perhaps proves that while Karen wasn't comfortable in the role of being a switch, she could at least top Jessica, making Jessica Jones still the biggest bottom of their little group.

Of course Claire's priorities shifted when Misty pulled her dick out of Jessica's ass, leaving that little fuck hole open and practically begging for more. Claire gave Trish a chance to be the one to take it, as after all Jessica was her girlfriend, but when she turned to her the Radio Host simply indicated that her bitch's whore hole was hers for the taking. Which honestly wasn't surprising, as Trish liked to solidify her dominance over her childhood friend by going last, but Claire thought she would at least offer. Then as soon as she had permission Claire eagerly kneeled down behind Jessica Jones and shoved her dick into her slutty little ass hole, making the superhero moan in pleasure, and whimper in frustration.

See, unlike Misty who rammed her dick into Jessica's ass and then started teasing her Claire started the teasing straightaway, slowly pushing every inch of her strap-on into the superhero's forbidden hole and then sodomising her just as slowly. Which of course was completely unnecessary given just how well prepared this ass was. In fact, it was made for fucking. But Claire just loved teasing the mighty Jessica Jones, and the other women around her for that matter. Admittedly Misty and Colleen looked impressed, but Trish looked at absolutely furious. Mostly they, and even Karen, give her motivation for her to get to the hard ass fucking, to the point she even received encouragement, especially from Jessica.

"Pound the bitch!" Misty called out.

"Fuck her hard." Colleen agreed.

"Do it. Make her cum!" Karen added, almost too soft to be heard at first, but gradually getting louder, "Fuck her as hard as you can and make her cum on my cock again. Oh God yes, make her cum on my cock!"

"You like that Karen, huh? Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, you like it when I cum on your cock." Jessica grinned, before calling out, "You hear that Claire? Huh? Your little girlfriend likes having me cum on her cock. Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, your girl loves it when I cum for her. Maybe you'll be next? Huh? Yeahhhhhhhhh, maybe you can get in the middle next time, ooooooooh, and you can cum on her cock. Or maybe she can fuck you? Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I'd like to see that. Mmmmmmm, but not as much as I'd love to cum for you, on your girlfriend's cock, so please, ooooooooh please, make me cum Claire! Pound fuck my little ass hole and make me cum!"

"You want her to cum?" Claire asked Karen, completely ignoring Jessica, "Huh? Then help me! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, pound that slutty little whore pussy as hard as you can! Ohhhhhhhh, come on Karen, you can do better than that. Oooooooooh yesssssss, that's better. Fuck the bitch! Make her cum! Oh yessssssssss, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It took a moment for Karen to comply, as she was clearly taken off-guard by that request, but she impressed Claire more than ever before by taking a deep, calming breath and beginning to constantly thrust upwards into Jessica's pussy. She lacked confidence and power, and even enthusiasm, which again proved that Karen Page was a total bottom, but still just about capable of topping Jessica Jones, which was just the way that Claire liked it. Hell, just watching it almost made Claire cum, but she held back a little longer to increase the pace herself, she and Karen working together to make Jessica cum over and over again. Then ultimately, themselves, giving the Night Nurse a wonderful reminder how enjoyable it was taking her payment for everything she did out of Jessica Jones's ass.

Trish certainly wasn't faking her annoyance for Claire slowing things down, as it meant she had to wait that much longer for her turn, and the nurse got the lion share of the hard butt fucking. Most of all, she was annoyed because she had been the one who wanted to slow things down. Both because she also loved teasing Jessica, and also because even though she'd never admit it Jessica Jones had her limits, and even her super slutty and super durable butt hole could have probably done with a break at that point. So Trish couldn't protest too hard about it, and more or less patiently waited her turn. However it also made her more determined than ever to make her mark.

So when Claire finally pulled away from Jessica's ass Trish smacked that sore butt and ordered, "Jessica, get off Karen's dick and lie down on your front. I don't need any help making you cum."

"Yes Trish." Jessica groaned in reply, slowly doing as she was told.

"And that means from you, so stay still." Trish ordered firmly.

"Yes Patsy." Jessica grumbled, clearly trying to enrage her top.

Normally it wouldn't be that easy, Trish shrugging off her girlfriend's little jabs like they were nothing. Or more accurately she would save them for occasions like this, to motivate her into giving Jessica Jones what she had always wanted, namely Trish fucking her hard and deep, and making her cum. But maybe especially fucking her ass to prove who was the top and who was the bottom in their relationship, Trish only too happy to oblige by shoving the full length of her strap-on into her girlfriend's back passage in one hard thrust and then beginning to butt fuck Jessica Jones with everything she had. Which of course made the woman she loved cry out with pure joy like the shameless anal whore she was.

While Trish used a variety of different positions to fuck Jessica this was perhaps the most intimate, as pretty much the full length of her body was pressed down against the full length of the other woman's. Trish even positioning herself just right so even her legs were over Jessica's, the palms of her hands clutched the back of Jessica's, and of course her tits pressed into her back, but most of all Trish's mouth was right by Jessica's ear, so she could directly tell her whatever filthy little thing she wanted. Of course while she started off softly she was practically screaming into Jessica's ear by the end, and taking a hand off hers so she could reach around to choke Jessica a little. All of which of course just made the slut cum harder, and Trish too, until she was barely sure what she was actually saying.

"You like that, huh bitch? You like Patsy fucking your slutty little bitch hole like this? Huh?" Trish growled into Jessica's ear, "I know you do, mmmmmm, so cum for me Jessica! Cum for me! Cum like the anal whore you are! CUM! CUM YOU BITCH! CUM WHILE I FUCK YOU UP THE ASS! OOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE JESSICA! MMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHH, CUM WHORE, CUM! CUM WHILE I POUND THE WHORE ASS I OWN! IT'S MINE JESSICA, YOUR ASS IS MINE! YOUR MINE! I DON'T CARE WHO ELSE YOU LET FUCK YOU, YOU'RE MINE! OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS, YOU BELONG TO PATSY, BITCH! YOUR HERS! MINE! OH FUCK, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMM, TAKE IT BITCH! TAKE IT FOR PATSY! MMMMMMMM SHIT!"

Of course Trish knew that Jessica wouldn't be staying still very long, if at all, but at least her childhood friend did have the courtesy of letting her get a good rhythm going first. Hell, she even made them both cum a few times before Jessica started pushing herself back against her. However Jessica just couldn't get the same leverage as before, and Trish had been writing this wild steed since she was 16, so she effortlessly held on and continued wrecking Jessica's rectum until every ounce of her strength was gone and she collapsed onto the sweaty body of her girlfriend. Then after a few long seconds of gasping for breath she kissed Jessica's shoulders and neck, and then nuzzled against her as she enjoyed the afterglow, and after-shocks, of her orgasms, the other end of the harness and the sheer joy of sodomising Jessica Jones having more than done the job, just like it did for the others.

"You're such a good girl for me. Mmmmm, so good. I love you so much." Trish whimpered deliriously.

"Yeah..." Jessica blushed, hating anything to do with emotion, especially around other people. Then she grinned, "Thanks Patsy, but do you think I can clean some cock now?"

Trish scowled, smacked Jessica's sore ass, and then reminded her, "You know what you have to do first, right?"

"Uh-huh." Jessica grinned eagerly.

"So do it." Trish ordered, slowly beginning to pull her cock out of Jessica's butt hole, "And don't forget to make sure Karen has a good view."

"Yes... Patsy!" Jessica cried out as the cock was removed.

Karen wasn't sure what was more amazing, the amount of time she had cum while just laying back and watching Jessica do all the work, the amount of orgasms they both had while staying conscious, the fact that even with Jessica's abilities any of them had any energy left, or how much Trish and Jessica seem to love each other despite their banter. No, the most amazing thing was just how widely Jessica Jones's ass hole was gaping when open, Karen gasping as the infamous detective got on to her knees, turned around and spread her cheeks while pointing her butt at her. The other women then gathered around to enjoy the view, and complement each other on their fine work, while Karen just stared in disbelief. And shuddered in the fear at the thought that soon that would most likely be her.

Then Jessica grumbled, "Can I suck some cock now?"

"I suppose." Trish shrugged.

"Wait, I want to save mine for Karen." Claire chimed in, then quickly pointing out, "She has been a really, really good girl."

"No fair!" Jessica whined.

"Yes fair." Trish corrected, before adding sternly, "Consider it a proper punishment for your cheekiness. And no complaining! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, for every complaint Karen gets a new cock to suck."

For a few long seconds Jessica stared at her with her mouth open, clearly struggling not to complain, before she simply nodded, "Whatever."

"Good, now get to sucking." Trish ordered.

With that Jessica practically dived in between Trish's legs and started rapidly bobbing her head up and down her cock before she changed her mind. Well, she initially lingered on the head to savour the deepest part of her butt, but then she began the shameless blow job Karen vividly remembered her giving Trish the last time they were all in a room together. Except this time there were other cocks waiting for Jessica to suck, including one still strapped around Karen's waist. Which, given Jessica's reaction it was surprising that the Detective didn't get to before Claire kneeled down besides Karen, pressed her strap-on against her lips and looked at her expectantly.

"You wanna be one of us?" Claire gently asked when she saw Karen was hesitant, and then because she already knew the answer continued, "Then be a good girl and suck it for me. Mmmmmm yessssssss, suck that cock like that slut Jessica is sucking cock right now. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it. Good girl. I knew you had it in you."

They both knew how badly Karen wanted to join them now, so the other words weren't necessary, and Karen barely heard them as she was too busy closing her eyes, leaning forward, and wrapping her mouth around the head of that dick and tasting Jessica's ass. Which wasn't nearly as bad as she feared it would be, Karen even moaning with perverted delight at what she found herself doing. It was something she found herself dwelling on for a few long seconds. Well, that and the fact that she was savouring the moment, and the taste of girl butt. Then she started bobbing her head up and down the dildo, much to Claire's delight, who gleefully stroked her hair, and ultimately provided more encouragement.

"Yessssssss, get it girl! Get every drop of Jessica's ass." Claire chuckled, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, that greedy bitch wanted that ass cream all to herself, but I insisted that my favourite little bottom get her turn tasting butt. Isn't that nice Karen? Aren't I a good friend to you? Mmmmmmm yessssssss, taking you out to meet new people? Doing fun things with them? Tasting their asses on my dick! Fuck yeah, I'm a great friend. And I want you to be a good friend to me Karen. So go ahead and blow me! Mmmmmmm, fuck yeah, blow me good and get every drop of Jessica's anal juices. I don't care if you can't deep throat it all, just get it, before that greedy bitch Jessica does. Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, good girl, mmmmmmm, suck it!"

Despite being let off the hook Karen tried her best to take every inch of that dick down her throat, but she just wasn't Jessica Jones level of slutty, or resilient, so she had to end up licking the last few inches clean. That gave her the opportunity to watch Jessica work, and it really was a marvel how easily she could take those dildos down her throat. Hell, it looked like she'd already got all the butt cream, and now was just going back and forth between the other women, who had generously lined up, making it easier for her to do so. It made Karen wonder if she would be that slutty after it was her turn to be the centre of attention, and despite blushing at the thought she actually found herself hoping that was the case.


End file.
